


[Podfic of] This Is a Beautiful Start

by knight_tracer



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Raleigh transfers to Pan-Pacific Academy, meets Mako Mori, fixes up a Jaeger Danger, and falls in love, mostly in that order.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Is a Beautiful Start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is a Beautiful Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993491) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> **Warnings: brief mentions of Yancy's death (implied by car accident) and of grief/mourning following**

Podfic Length: 31:30  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/This%20is%20a%20beautiful%20start.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/This%20is%20a%20beautiful%20start.m4b)


End file.
